Romantic Night
by nehabarve01
Summary: No summary. Kevi based OS! Specially for u ananya..written by a friend to a friend...


Ok guyz here is a new OS based on kevi. Dedicated from a friend to a friend! this is for u ananya! Hope u enjoy it and ya also for the kevi lovers. Enough of my bak bak enjoy this OS and REVIEW..

Romantic Night...

Here all the couples like abhirika, dareya, kevi, ishyant r married.

On 15th july at 12:00 at kevi residence...

Purvi was sleeping peacfully. She woke up hearring noises. she looked beside her kevin was not there but there was a gift and a note was attached to it. on the note it was written:DUNIYA KI SABSE KHOOBSURAT LADKI KE LIYE SABSE KHOOB SURAT GIFT. ISKO PEHELO AUR CUPBOARD took out the dress. It was Blue dress with ended up to her knees with silver lining. She blushed and changed. She opeaned the cupboard and a ma jumped out of the cupboard. The man covered his face with a boquet.

Purvi: tum!

Man: ha main!

Purvi: ye sab kya hain!

Man: ye toh kuch bhi nahi...

Before she could say anything he covered her eyes with his hands.

Purvi: yeh tum kya kar rahe hon!

Man: shh! ek dum chup! chalo mere sath!

The man took her to the room. The room was full of candlelight. There was something kept in the middle of the room on the table. There were candles on that thing. They went near the table and she was shocked plus happy. It was a chocolate cake with HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAAN written on it. She was starring at the cake while she felt a pair of protective arms around the back of her waist. Before she could do anything the man brushed his lips in her neck abd bit it lightly. Purvi moaned and turned. She kept her hands on his strong and broad chest and looked straight into his eyes whcih were full of love. The man kissed her forehead. Then her cheecks and he brushed his lips into her neck, Purvi was enjoying the feeling of his lips brushing her soft skin. He started giving wild kisses in her neck. Now he left her neck moved his face close to hers. Finally their lips met. This kiss was not wild it was full of love.

Purvi: tumhe yaad tha?

Man: nahi..

Purvi: Kevin!

Kevin: arey mein meri jaan ka birthday kaise bhul sakta hun!

Purvi: toh wo sab kya tha?

kevin: natak!

Purvi:natak!

Kevin: ha natak tha! Main tumhe surprise dena chahta tha na isiliye..

Purvi: ohh muzhe laga ki...

Kevin: kya laga tumhe? main tumhara birthday bhul gaya! ye shadi ke bad tumhara pehela bday tha na! kaise bhul sakta tha main!

Purvi: awww! i love u!

Kevin: i love u too! Accha chalo ab na cake kate hain.

Purvi:ok chalo.

They cut the cake and fed it to each other.

Kevin: wanna dance?

Purvi:sure..

So kevin kept his hands on her waist and purvi threw her hands around his neck.

MUSIC...

Tera saath mill gaya  
>Ye jahaan khill gaya<br>Tujhse waasta huaa  
>Harpal hai naya naya<br>Meri raahein tu  
>Chaahein tu, tu tu aa...<br>Oh My Love  
>Tu hi hai sukoon<br>Tu hi toh qaraar hai mera  
>Oh My Love<br>Be my Love.. la ra la...  
>Tu hi toh qaraar hai mera<br>Oh My Love

You and me together make it all seem right

Khaali-khaali din thhe  
>Khaali-khaali raatein<br>Khaali thi ye zindagi  
>Mehki mehki si ho, behki behki si ho<br>Lamhe huey sharbati

Mujhko aasra mila  
>Mera tu jo ho gaya<br>Poori mannatein hui  
>Mujhko toh khuda mila<br>Meri raahein tu  
>Chaahein tu, tu tu aa...<br>Oh My Love  
>Tu hi hai sukoon<br>Tu hi toh qaraar hai mera  
>Oh my Love<br>Be my Love.. la ra la...  
>Tu hi toh qaraar hai mera<br>Oh My Love

Ruki ruki si thi  
>Thami thami si thi<br>Dil mein ye dhadkanein  
>O o Jagi jagi si hain<br>Shaamo seher ab toh jismon mein khwahishein

Mujhko aasra mila  
>Mera tu jo ho gaya<br>Poori mannatein hui  
>Mujhko toh khuda mila<br>Meri raahein tu  
>Chaahein tu, tu tu aa...<br>Oh My Love  
>Tu hi hai sukoon<br>Tu hi toh qaraar hai mera  
>Oh my Love<p>

Both of them setteled them hugged each other. Kevin picked up purvi and layed themselves on the bed. Purvi put her head on kevins shoulder and kevin wrapped his hand around purvi and placed a plain kiss on her forehead.

Kevin: purvi.

Purvi: hmm.

Kevin: mere surprised accha laga?

Purvi: nahi..

Kevin: kyaa!

Purvi: bahoot bahoot bahoot accha laga! Ur shoo shweet!

Kevin just smiled.

Purvi: lekin kevin jo tumne kiya tha na ek week tak muzhe bilkul accha nahi laga..

Kevin: sry na jaan. Karna pada aur agar main wo natak nahi karta tohh aj tumhare face pe itni khushi kaise dekhta...

FLASHBACK...

It was 14th july. Kevin and purvi were having their breakfast.

Purvi: kevin.

Kevin: bolo jaan..

Purvi: Parso kya hain?

Kevin: 16th july.

Purvi: ha wo muzhe bhi pata hain..lekin us din kya hain?

Kevin: ha yaad aya...us din us serial killer avinash ko phasi hone wali hain!

Purvi burned in anger and her mouth opeaned wide. She controlled herself and asked him...

Purvi: kevin..parso aur bhi kuch hain kya? kuch important?

Kevin: nahi toh..

Purvi could not control herself. She shouted on top of her voice.

Purvi:Kevin!

Kevin: ya jaan!

Purvi: uhh!

Purvi pov: kevin tum mera birthday kaise bhul sakte hon? Thik hain! mnain bhi tumhe yaad nahi dilane wali! aur agar tumhe yaad nahi aaya na toh main tumse kabhi bat nahi karungi.

A tear rolled down her eyes.

Kevin pov: jaan main janta hun ki parso tumhara birthday hain. m sry lekin main tumhe surprise dena chahta hun isiliye bhulne ka natak kar raha hun. M sure tumhe wo surprise jarur pasand aayega.

Purvi pov: kevin tum itna important day kaisebhul sakte ho? Parso mera birthday hain! This was not at all expected from u! Thik hain main bhi tumhe yaad nahi dilane wali!, jo karna hain karoo!

Both of them had their breakfast silently and left fot the bureau. Dareya, abhijeet and ishyant were present in the bureau. Kevi entered the bureau. Purvi entered with a sad face. She said nothing but straight away to her desk and started her work. Everyone could make out that something was wrong between kevi. Daya asked kevin through his eyes.''kya hua hain?"Kevin replied through his eyes"bad main batata hun". Time was flying. No case was reported that day but ACP had sent purvi to the head quarters. ACP was not present in the bureau as he has some work. All the officers gathered around kevins desk.

Daya: kevin purvi ko kya hua hain?

Shreya: ladai hui hain kya sir?

Dushyant: bata na kevin! purvi ko tang toh nahi kiya na!

Kevin just stood their smiling.

Ishika: batayie na sir kya hua hain!

Kevin: batata hun ek min.

Abhijeet: jaldi bolo.

Kevin: ap sab toh jante hain na ki parso purvi ka Birthday hain! Main usee surprise dena chahta hun. Toh main uska birthday bhulne ka natak kar raha hun.

Dushyant: ohh! isiliye woh naraz thi!

Kevin: ha. AUr pls ab sab bhi purvi ka bday bulne ka natak kijiye.

Daya: thik hain lekin surprise kya hian?

Kevin: sir surprise yeh hain ki(and he told him what will he do guyz u know that na)

Ishika: yah sir kitna accha plan banaya hain apne.

Dushyant: dost kiska hain!

Ishika: mera na...

Dushyant gave her an angry glare while all the others smiled.

Abhijeet: accha chalo sab log lunch kar lete hain.

Kevin: chaliye sir. Shreya tum na purvi se bat kar lena. Maine uska dil dukhaya hain na toh pls...

Shreya: ok sir main bat kar lungi purvi se. daya ap log jao main purvi ke sath kar lungi.

All: ok.

So all the others except shreya left for lunch.

FLSHBACK END..

PRESENT..

Purvi: kevin tumne kafi accha natak kiya.

Kevin: woh toh hain.

Purvi: kevin lekin wo shreya ne mujse bat ki wo bhi..

Kevin: natak tha.

FLASHBACK..

Purvi came back from the HQ. Everyone was present their. Shreya went to her.

Shreya: purvi mere sath chal..

Purvi: kaha?

Shreya: lunch karne..

Purvi: tu ja muzhe bhuk nahi hain.

Shreya: aise kaise! chal mere sath.

Purvi: lekin shreya..

Shreya just dragged her out of the bureau to the canteen. They odered their lunch.

Shreya: purvi kya hua hain?

Purvi:(tryiing to control her tears) Kuch nahi.

Shreya: dekho purvi main nahi janti ki kya hua hain par main yah janti hun ki kuch hua hain. Agar tum muzhse share karna chahti ho toh u can.

Purvi could not control her tears.

Purvi: shreya kuch nahi hua...muzhe bhook nahi hain tu khanakha le main chalti hun.

Saying this purvi left from there with tears. Shreya could understand how she was feeling right now.

Shreya pov: main janti hun purvi abhi tumhe kaisa lag raha hain. Lekin jab kevin sir tumhe ye surprise denge na tab u will b very happy.

FLASHBACK END..

Purvi snuggeled in his arms.

Kevin: purvi ek sec..

Kevin got up and went into the hall. He took out a box and came in to the room and sat down in front of purvi. He gave the box to purvi.

Kevin: purvi isko kholo.

Purvi opeaned the was something inside it. She took the thing out. She was starring at the lockets. There were 2 lockets in the box. It was a heart shaoed locket cut into two parts. Kevin took the locket in his hands and said...

Purvi: kevin ye...

Kevin: ye hum donno ke liye.,,

Purvi: matlab?

Kevin: Purvi jab tak yeh locket hamare pass hain na tab tak hum donno kabhi bhi ek dusre se alag nahi honge. Accha chalo ab ye pehenlo. Hamesha apne sath rakhna. Hum donno ko koi alag nahi kar sakta kabhi bhi!

Purvi had tears in her eyes.

Purvi: I love u kevin!

Kevin: I love u too!

They both hughed each other and slept in each others arms welcoming a new morning...

* * *

><p>Guyz I just hope u liked this! Pls review! And if I het positive reviews I will write more like these! Ananya I hope u liked it! Specially written for u!<p> 


End file.
